Immortal Night
by AthiestChurch
Summary: One dark night, Austin get's jumped and turned into a vampire. His normal life ripped away from, he must now cope with his new life style and learn how to control the incredible abilities he now possesses. But the bloodlust may prove to be too much for him to handle, especially when he tries to integrate himself back into human society.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Immortal Night

Chapter 1

Austin yawned loudly, cracking his jaw. He blinked his eyes a bit, trying to stay awake. "Ally, we've been at this all night. Can't we call it quits?" He moaned.

"We've got to get this song finished, Austin." Ally argued.

"But we have two more days before the show, why are you pushing this so much?"

"Because, we always end up having to stay up all night the day before the show. I just wanted to actually be able to not have finish it at the last minute." Ally explained.

Austin slumped foreword, his elbows hitting the piano keys. They were in the practice room, sitting at the piano together.

"Ally, it's three in the morning. Can we please call it a night?" He begged.

She sighed. "Fine, we'll finish it tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you'll be able to get home okay by yourself? It's a long walk." Ally asked in concern.

"I've walked home a million times, I'll be fine." He reassured her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Austin got up from his spot on the bench and stretched. He groaned as his joints popped. "Man it feels good to get up from that bench." He breathed out.

Ally laughed at him. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Night."

He left Sonic Boom, exhausted, and started his long walk home. The mall wasn't too long of a drive from his house, but he didn't have a car yet, so he had to walk home. The walk itself wasn't very hard, it just took a while. Austin didn't mind too much. He liked walking and enjoyed the few moments he actually had to himself.

The night was silent and pitch black. There was no moon. Austin's only source of light were the occasional dim street lights overhead. He couldn't hear any crickets or cicadas, which confused him. He was always able to hear them this time of year. The only noise were his shoes hitting the pavement as he walked. Austin pulled out his phone, checking the time as he walked.

"Shit!" He hissed under his breath. His phone was at 8%. It was going to die soon. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket, hoping the battery would hold out.

Something crashed to his far right, causing him to jump. He snapped his head in that direction. There was only an empty, overgrown lot there, fenced off with large pieces of wood so kids wouldn't break into it. Austin didn't see anything that could have made the noise. He eyed it warily for a moment but kept moving.

His phone started to ring, causing him to jump again. He hastily pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm heading home right now."

"It's three in the morning, Austin."

"I know and I'm coming home. Look my phone's about to die, I'll talk to you later."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Austin Moon." His mother hissed.

"Mom, my phone's going to die. I've got to go."

He hung up, cutting off whatever she was going to say next. He cringed a bit, knowing that he would be hearing about that when he got home. His mom started sending him a munch texts. She was _not_ happy. In an effort to save his battery, he ignored them and kept walking. The night was dead silent and it was kind of creeping him out.

His foot steps echoed off the surrounding buildings. Not a single other sound was heard. Or maybe not. For some reason, it sounded like there were two sets of feet. Austin momentarily stopped walking. His foot steps stopped when he did, but another set died down just seconds after him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He turned around, checking to make sure no one was following him.

There was no one around. He was alone. Austin turned back around and went on his way, but abruptly stopped again when he heard the second foot steps. He blinked in confusion. No one was there. He turned and started walking once more, waiting to see if the footsteps started again. As he expected, they did. Austin whipped back around, trying to find the person that was obviously following him.

"Who's there?" He yelled. He stood there for a moment, waiting for a response. He was answered with dead silence. His heart picked up a bit, feeling a little scared.

Austin turned back around. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started fast walking down the street, anxious to get home. He heard the footsteps again. They were moving faster now. Austin began to run, scared that someone was going to kill him.

He heard a swooshing sound and suddenly he was being thrown against a wall. Someone's hand grabbed onto his throat, squeezing just enough to scare him. The person was larger than him. He was pinned against a large brick wall. "Let go!" He yelled at the person, trying to pry the large hand off his throat.

"Shh, quiet. I want to make this as painless as possible." A deep, lure voice uttered in his ear.

Austin gasped when he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were a deep, bloody red. The whites of his eyes were black. He started to panic, trying desperately to pry the man's hand off of him.

"Please don't kill me? Let me go." He begged the strange man.

He tightened his grip a little bit, causing Austin to flinch. "Be quiet." The man commanded.

"Ah!" Austin screamed. The man had fangs. They were long and the tips looked razor sharp. The man took his hand away and opted to put it on Austin's shoulder instead. He gasped when the man sunk his fangs into his neck. Pain overwhelmed him. He could feel the fangs in his neck, draining him. Austin couldn't scream; he was only able to make short, shaky gasps. He felt himself growing weaker. It was getting harder to stand, but the man held him in place. His body started going limp.

The man suddenly pulled his fangs out of Austin's neck and grabbed onto him. "Hey, we can't have you dying on me, can we?"

Black dots danced around his vision. He couldn't focus and he felt dizzy. Something was suddenly shoved against his mouth. He tasted blood. Austin didn't know why, but he grabbed onto what felt like a wrist and bit down, letting the coppery liquid cover his tongue. It tasted incredible. He sucked on it, savoring the taste. The wrist suddenly pulled away.

"Easy now." The man said. "I think it's time for a quick nap." The man put his hand in Austin's forehead and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

His body felt strange, like it was in overdrive. His senses were somehow heightened yet he felt heavy and weak. He was lying on his back on something hard. His right cheek was pressed against something cold and he could smell wood. Austin cracked his eyes open, blinking to get them to adjust.

"Well look who decided to wake up?" In the corner of the room, was the man. He was sitting at a window that was draped with black, heavy cloth. He was tall with black hair and porcelain white skin. He looked to be in his late twenties and was incredibly handsome. His eyes were a pale yellow. They seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. He smiled at Austin.

"Who- HN!" Austin flinched in pain, his neck erupting in agony when he tried speak. The man stood up and walked over to him.

"Try not to speak yet. You're throat is still pretty raw." He said, his voice smooth.

Austin gripped his throbbing neck and looked around the room. He was laying on a polished wooden table. The floors and walls were all made of dark, beautiful wood. The room looked Victorian.

"Here," The man said, handing him a glass filled with a dark liquid. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He didn't know what it was but the second he caught a scent of it, he couldn't control himself. He ripped it from the man's hand and poured it down his throat. It tasted amazing; sweet yet coppery. Drops leaked down his face but he didn't care. He kept drinking, overwhelmed with a hunger that he had never felt before. He finished the glass, downing it like a starving animal.

Austin looked up at the man as he took the glass from him. He didn't know why, but his throat suddenly felt better. "Who are you?" He asked. "And where the hell am I?"

The man chuckled and sat down in a wooden rocking chair. "My name is Dante Benedict Stern and this is my home." He said with a leer.

"Why am I here?" Austin asked.

"Because you live here now." Dante said.

Austin gave the man a look, thinking he was crazy. "What? No I don't." He got off the table and immediately fell onto the floor, his body weak. "What did you do to me?"

"I changed you." Dante said simply. "You're still very weak at the moment, though."

"Changed me? Into what?" Austin demanded as he tried to pull himself up off the wooden floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Austin fell back onto the floor, too weak to get up. "What did you change me into?" He yelled.

"Don't you remember what happened? The red eyes, the fangs, the taste of blood on your lips." Dante said, sounding bored.

Rage suddenly coursed through his being. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" He found himself screaming in a blind rage, not knowing where the anger was coming from.

"You're a vampire now, my fledgling."

Austin's eyes went wide. "You're insane. Vampires don't exist. They're myths." He said.

"Oh really?" Dante suddenly had another glass in his hand. He showed it the blonde. Austin gulped, that uncontrollable hunger suddenly overwhelming him once again. "Then why is it that you can't look at this blood filled glass without wanting to rip this from my hand and drink it like an animal?"

Austin ignored him, his eyes still trained on the glass. It smelled delicious. He wanted it. Dante held it out to him. That was all the offering he needed. He dove forward, snatching it from the older man's hand. He had the glass drained in seconds. Austin felt his body growing stronger.

"If you're not a vampire, then why did you just drink a glass of blood?" Dante said.

Austin stared at the empty glass, blood smeared its sides. He dropped it in horror. It clanged against the wooden floor. "What did you to me?" He asked in fright.

"I think you know what I did. I turned you. I made you immortal." Dante said.

"Wait, so that means that you're a vampire too. That's why you had the fangs and-and the red eyes and- oh god." Austin stammered in out in disbelief.

"Yes, thanks for stating the obvious." Dante drawled sarcastically. He stood up from the rocking chair and helped Austin onto his feet. "Come now, Ausmen. I think it's time for some shut eye. You're still very weak. You need rest." Dante said as he pulled the distressed boy out of the room and into a long, dark hallway.

Austin let himself get dragged, too lost in a haze of confusion to stop him "My-my name is Austin." He stammered as they walked in the large hallway.

"That's your human name. You're not human anymore." Dante opened a large door and pulled him in.

Austin yelped in horror when he saw what was laying in the center of the enormous room with dark grey walls and a dark hardwood floor. A polished black casket sat on the spotless floor, propped up on an elaborately carved stand. There were roses carved beautifully into the casket, line with thorns and leaves. It was open, showing its black interior. The room was incredibly bare, void of all objects except for a full body mirror that was propped up on the wall in the far corner..

"What is this?" Austin asked.

"Your room," Dante said, gesturing to the room they were in. He then gestured to the casket. "And this is your bed. It's plain in here now, but you can decorate it later on. You have plenty of time to do it.

"What? No! I can't sleep in a coffin. I have to get home to my parents. This is insane. I can't live here." Austin insisted.

"You don't have a choice, Ausmen." Dante said.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He growled angrily. "That's not my name and you have no right keeping me here. This is kidnapping and I refuse to stay here another second. I'm leaving!" He snapped. Austin strode to the door, fully intending on leaving.

"STOP!" Dante's voice boomed.

Austin's body went stiff, freezing in place. He couldn't move a muscle. His eyes went in horror, shocked beyond belief.

"Come here!"

Against his will, Austin's body turned around and walked up to Dante in steady, even strides. He stared at the man, horrified by the fact that his body was moving on its own.

"What did you do to me?" Austin asked, appalled by his own body's betrayal.

"As I said earlier; you're my fledgling which makes me your master. You have no choice but to obey me. Going back to your human home will only cause chaos for you, me, and your family. You're a newborn fledgling. You have no control over what you are now. You'll only end up killing your family if you went back. Besides, your appearance has changed quite a bit. I doubt they'll even recognize you even if you went back.

"What? My appearance?" Austin asked.

"Go look in the mirror."

"I thought vampires didn't have a reflection." Austin said.

"That's a myth, now go." Dante said offhandedly.

Austin blinked at the man in confusion but walked over to the large mirror anyway. He hesitantly stood in front of it and look in. He gasped at what he saw. His shirt was coated in blood as well was his chin. It looked like he had attacked cow or something. Some of it was still wet. The brown roots in his hair had vanished, leaving only a mop of pure bleach blonde hair. It was bit paler than he remembered, though and was incredibly soft. It was also quite a bit longer too. His bangs brushed the top of his eyelids. His skin no longer held its tanned glow. Now it was pale; porcelain even; not a blemish in sight. His skin reminded him of those creepy dolls with the eyes that seemed to follow you where ever you went. His teeth were pure white, whiter than should have been possible. He pulled his lip back, noticing that his canines were slightly sharper than before. His eyes had changed the most. His irises were bordered with a thick black line while the rest of his iris was a pale, icy glowing blue. His pupils were still black, making the blue pop even more. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He really was a vampire.

"You see now? You're not who you once were. Clean yourself up and go to sleep, we'll talk about this after you've had some rest. Do not leave this room until I come to get you." Dante handed him a damp handkerchief, gesturing to his bloody chin.

He took the handkerchief but didn't use it. "Wait a minute, does that mean I can't go home? That I can't see my friends ever again?" He asked frantically.

"It's too dangerous for you to live among humans. You'll get us all exposed and you'll end up killing your friends." Dante said.

"What if I learned to control it?" Austin suggested.

"You were just turned, Ausmen. It will take years to learn how to control the bloodlust and the rage."

"Please?"

"Out of the question!" Dante snapped. "Now get cleaned up and get to bed. Do not leave room. Now goodnight." With shocked, hazy eyes, Austin watched Dante walk out of the room, shutting the wooden door behind him. Austin was left alone in the empty space with only a coffin and a mirror for company. He walked over to the casket and peered into it. It looked brand new, not a speck of dirt was on it, not even dust. He took the handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face. Once he was clean, he threw the bloody cloth across the room, not caring where it landed. He hesitantly took his shoes off and timidly climbed into the dark casket.

He lied down and situated himself a bit. It was actually pretty comfortable. He laid there for a while and stared at the dark ceiling. He was scared and confused but found that he had absolutely no urge to leave. He really was doomed to follow that man's every order. He wanted to cry. He was already starting to miss his friends and family. He was never going to see them again. Austin let out a breathless sigh finding, with horror, that he no longer needed to breath. With a disheartened grimace upon his face, he grabbed the casket door and shut it, locking himself inside a dead man's bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Immortal Night

Chapter 2

"Ausmen! Ausmen! Ausmen, wake up!" Austin's eyes snapped open. He bolted upward, his head slammed into something hard.

"Ow!" He yelled, grabbing his now throbbing head. He opened his eyes and saw only black. For a moment, he was confused. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He was crammed in a small area, he realized. Then he remembered; he was lying in a coffin and the lid was shut. He vaguely wondered why he didn't suffocate. He rolled his eyes at himself when he recalled that he didn't need to breath anymore.

He grumbled to himself and pushed the lid up. It opened and swung to the side. He sat up, still rubbing his sore head. Dante was standing next to the coffin, looked down at him with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Like a rock." Austin bit back.

Dante rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and gestured for Austin to get up. "The sun has set and we have a lot to talk about, so get out of bed and come with me." He said.

"Sunset? It isn't daytime?" Austin asked in confusion as he climbed out of the coffin. He brushed himself off and stood next to Dante, realizing for the first time that the man was almost a head taller than him.

"Of course not you fool. What kind of vampire stays up during the day?" Dante spat. He opened Austin's "bedroom" door and walked out. The blonde followed after him.

"So, like, do vampires actually burst into flames when they come into contact with the sun?" Austin asked as they walked.

"No, the sun just hurts our eyes. We're also weaker during the day, which is why we're nocturnal." Dante answered.

"Hmm," Austin hummed. "That's a disappointment."

Dante gave him an incredulous look. "Do you _want _to burst into flames?" He asked.

"What? No; I'm just upset that everything the movies taught me weren't right. I'm mean what else did they get wrong?" Austin asked.

"About everything. Garlic just smells disgusting, it's much too strong for our sensitive noses and our tongues. It fries the taste buds. The same goes for onion, some peppers, and certain spices. The wooden stake is an absolute lie. Any moronic human who tries that will find that it just pisses us off." Austin couldn't help but grin at that one. "The cross doesn't do anything to us, neither does silver."

"What about werewolves? Are they real?" Austin asked.

Dante slowed his pace for a moment, sending a glance at the curious teen. "Yes, they are and silver doesn't work on them either."

"So how do you kill them?"

"Decapitation. It works on us too. It's the only thing that'll kill us." Dante said.

Austin scrunched his face in distaste at the thought of having his head cut off. He continued on with his questioning, though. "How about holy water?"

"No."

"Do the fangs grow back if you bust them out?"

"No."

"How about if you stab a vampire with purified iron?"

"No"

"Steel?"

"No, Ausmen."

"It's Austin. Is there _any_ kind of metal that can harm vampires?"

"No."

"What would happen if you mixed a vampire's blood with dead man's blood?"

Dante stopped walking and turned to the fledgling. "Where do you hear such crazy ideas?" The immortal man asked.

"Television." Austin said. "But the blood thing, that's true isn't it?"

"Needing blood to survive; yes, that part is true and sleeping in coffins is as well, but you already knew that bit. I honestly never heard of a vampire being killed by having their blood mixed with a dead man's, but I doubt it'll work." Dante said as he started to walk again. Austin followed after him, jogging a bit to walk next to him.

"Oh, it doesn't kill them. It just weakens them."

"Did television tell you that too?" Dante drawled.

"Yeah, Supernatural, to be exact."

Dante raised an eyebrow at him. "That's..."

"A T.V. show." Austin said.

"Right." Dante said with a quirked nod.

"But if all those myths aren't true, then what is?" Austin asked.

"That's what we're going to talk about. There's a lot you don't know and you need to be taught it. I'm going to lay down the ground rules, tell you how our world works. There's more vampires in this world than the humans realize." Dante said. He stopped at a set of very large, wooden doors. He opened them and lead Austin.

The room was large. Each wall was covered in bookshelves, all of them were filled with books. From the scent Austin picked up from them, they were very old. A large desk was set up next to a bay window that over saw a garden. It must have been the only window that wasn't covered in the large house, though Austin wasn't exactly sure just how big the building was. Two chairs were at the desk. One where the owner sat and another where a visitor would sit. There was a fireplace, two comfy looking chairs were set up in front of it. Austin suspected the place was Dante's study, or at least something along the lines of that.

Dante gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Sit down."

Austin obeyed. He plopped down in the chair while Dante took the seat behind the desk.

"So," Austin started. "Is this, like a permanent thing? Like, am I never going to be able to go home now?"

"This _thing_," Dante emphasized with distaste, "Is permanent. No, you will not see your family again. This is your home now, with your own kind."

Anger suddenly sparked within him, causing him to growl. "I'm barely one of _you_." He hissed. "I've only been stuck like this for a day."

"One day or not, you're a vampire now." Dante shot back.

"Yeah, thing is though; I don't want to be. I want to go back home to my friends and family and live out my life just how it was before you turned me. I don't want to be here and be this bloodsucking _thing_."

Dante glared at him. "Well too bad. You can't be changed back. You will be like this, forever. You understand, Ausmen?" Dante jeered.

"My name is _not_ Ausmen. It's Austin. Austin Moon." He seethed. Austin didn't know why, but he was much angrier than he would have normally been, even with the given circumstances. "Let me go home."

"This is your home."

"NO IT'S NOT!" The back of his chair hit the floor as he jumped out of it. He dug his fingers into the wooden desk, creating deep indentations. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he felt his fangs come out for the very first time. Rage pumped through his veins, driving him wild. Austin's face was just milometers from Dante's. He could feel the energy pouring off of him. He felt like a wild animal. Yet, Dante didn't even flinch. He just sat at his now damaged desk, completely unfazed.

"See, this right here is why you can't go back." Dante said, totally calm.

Austin raised a confused eyebrow at him. He felt his fangs slowly retract. "What are you talking about?" He asked, mystified. The raged high starting to quickly die down.

"Your temper." Dante said.

"What about it?" Austin asked in an annoyed tone.

"You can't control it."

"Of course I can. I barely even have a temper." Austin shot back.

"Maybe you didn't when you were human, but you're a newborn fledgling now and you've got a lot of new animal instincts bottled up in you that you didn't have before. Vampires are much more in tuned in with their animal instinct than humans are. The younger and more powerful the vampire is, the harder it is for them to control those instincts, which makes them _very_ short tempered." Dante explained. "Now calm down and get your claws out of my mahogany."

He looked down at his nails and gasped. He had claws and they really were dug into the wood. With a little tugging, he pried his hands from the desk. Austin looked at the claws, completely stunned by how sharp they were. As his rage died, the claws retracted. He felt the high leave his body, making him feel weaker. He grabbed the chair and set it up right. He slumped back into it, annoyed by his predicament.

"Sorry about the desk." He mumbled.

"It's fine. I'll just buy a new one."

Austin raised a surprised eyebrow. "Vampires have money?" He asked.

"Not all of them. We have a classing system much like humans do." Dante answered.

Austin let out a short laugh. "And where do you stand?"

Dante grinned at him. "I'm the most powerful vampires in the western hemisphere and I rank in the top 5 world wide." Dante quipped, proudly. "You're very lucky. You're going to be integrated into the most powerful group of vampires in the world."

"Oh yay, I get to dine with the highest of high class bloodsuckers there is." Austin said sarcastically. "I'm just glad that I'm not on the menu."

Dante's smile vanished and was replaced with a glower. "That attitude's not going to fly here." Dante jeered.

"Well too bad. Oh, can vampires turn into bats?" He asked slyly.

"No." Dante hissed.

"Too bad, then I could fly out of here. This place is so dark and dreary. Besides, I hardly know you. I don't think I can live with someone I only just met especially when they're so old. How old are you, anyway? I bet you've been around since the black plague. How was that, by the way? The plague?" Austin went on, deliberately cocking an attitude with the older vampire.

"ENOUGH!" Dante shot up from his seat, though his didn't fall. His eyes were blood red, the whites were black. His fangs showed brightly in the dark room. Austin immediately cowered away from the angry bloodsucker, feeling the overwhelming amount of power fill the room. It was unbearably strong. He had never felt so sacred in his life. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DELIBERATE DISOBEDIENCE! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND BLEED YOU DRY! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Dante roared.

Austin fell out his seat. He cowered on the floor, terrified of the vampire in front of him. "Yes! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear!" He said a jumbled, horrified mess.

Dante's flaring anger immediately vanished. It was like he just shut it off, like it had a switch. Dante straightened his clothes and sat back down, fixing his hair as he did so. Austin watched in shock on the floor, unsure how to react. Dante's eyes were back to that pale yellow glow, the red completely gone.

"Well don't just lie there, get up." Dante huffed.

Austin hurriedly climbed up off the floor and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry." The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. He didn't want to upset the vampire even further.

"It's quite alright." Dante said. "I should have known you would get an attitude along with the temper, but you need to learn that speaking out of line with me will not end well. I do not like to be insulted, especially by my own fledgling. It looks bad."

"You keep calling me that. What is it?" Austin asked.

"What, a fledgling?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah."

"It's a human turned vampire. Specifically one that was turned by a noble vampire, their master. That would be me."

"Noble?"

"A pure blood. One that was born a vampire. Pure bloods are very rare in this day in age. Now the world is overwhelmed with mongrels who think they're Dracula."

"Is Dracula actually real or is he fake?"

"Fake, totally fake. He's a human made fantasy and a terrible one at that. Back to your previous question. Though you're not a pure blood, you're the closest thing to it. Fledglings carry the blood of their masters. So, in a way, you're part pure vampire."

"And the other part?"

"Human made."

"So, what, I'm like your slave or something?"

"Oh lord, no! Fledglings have a much higher standing than that. Yes, you must do whatever I order you to do, but you are not my slave. You are my right hand man, per say. You're my successor, my heir."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you choose to turn me and make me your "heir"? Was it some random whim or did you actually have a reason for it?" Austin asked, still angry with the man for turning him.

Dante leaned back in his seat, eyeing Austin with slight contempt. "Noble vampires can look at a human and know if that human might be a worthy vampire. A lot of nobles have had their eyes on you for a long time. Even as a human, you had an aura about you. They could tell; we could all tell that you would make a very dangerous and powerful vampire. They all wanted to turn you, I just beat them to it. That and a noble I'm not particularly fond of was planning to turn you this weekend. Either way, you would have ended up a vampire. In was inevitable."

"Well, have I lived up to your expectations, per say? Did I prove you nobility right?" Austin asked.

"So far, yes." Dante said with a slight smirk.

"How? You scared the hell out of me when you when bat shit crazy, I swear my heart stopped, and I couldn't even walk when you turned me. Oh, and all puns intended.

"All newborn vampires are weak right after being turned and you were scared of me before I'm your master. You're supposed to be to have that reaction when I get angry, but the fact that you're strong and healthy now without having to feed yet, shows that your strong."

"Yay, no cravings! Big deal, so I'm not hungry." Austin snapped.

"You're attitude and anger. That wasn't you when you were human, was it?"

"No."

"I already told you, the bigger temper you have, the stronger you are. You've been very snippy and rude with me ever since I woke you up."

"Maybe I'm snippy because you woke me up?" Austin sarcastically drawled.

"See? That, right there. You've got a nasty attitude."

"Okay, so the fact that I have a temper tells you that I'm strong? That's stupid."

"Not only that, your eyes."

Austin raised a confused eyebrow at him. "My eyes? What about them?"

"They're an icy blue."

"So?" He asked with a shrug.

"Eyes like mine is the most common among vampires. A faded green is also quite common, but an icy blue like yours is extremely rare and often marks a powerful vampire."

"Yeah, why are our eyes like this anyway? I know your eyes turn red when you get pissed and I remember they were like that when you turned me, but why didn't my eyes just stay like they were when I was human and why don't my eyes turn red like yours?"

" It's a vampire thing to put it simply. Every species looks different and our eyes is one of the features that makes us recognizable and your eyes do turn red just like mine, they did when you put tore up my desk, you just didn't realize it."

"They did?" Austin asked in astonishment.

"Yes, they did. Now we still have a lot to cover, but unfortunately, it's best that cover it all over time. Just know not to disobey or cock and attitude with me, especially when I have guests over."

"Yeah, do you live alone in this huge place and my guests, do you mean other vampires?"

"Of course and yes, I live alone. Well, unlive."

"This mansion is incredible, did you buy it?" Austin asked.

"I had it built back during the settling of the plains."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're welcome to explore the mansion I just ask that you stay out of this room unless I allow you in, I often hold conferences in here. I would also like for you to stay out of my private quarters on the southern wing of the house. Other than that, you're free to roam." Dante said.

"What about leaving the mansion?" Austin asked.

Dante sighed breathlessly. "I want you to stay indoors for at least until the after tomorrow. It will give you a chance to adjust to everything. Then we'll go out and go get something to eat."

"You mean bite someone." Austin said.

"Yes, you need to learn how to feed without tearing your meal to shreds. We don't want the humans getting suspicious."

"Can I last that long without feeding?" Austin questioned.

"Most newborn vampires can't. They're usually starving right now, but I have feeling you'll have no trouble holding out that long."

"Why then, though? I have plenty of time to adjust to all of this, I'm not getting any older, so why wait?"

"There were a lot of Vampires out there that were after you. I just want you to be a little more comfortable in your new skin so you defend yourself if you needed to."

"So you want me to wait so I wont get killed?" Austin asked.

"Not killed, they won't do that. They'll probably try to brainwash you into joining up with them and leaving me, which is dangerous. A fledgling should never leave their master. It drives them insane."

Austin bit his lip, dwelling on his situation. There was no helping it. He was a vampire now. He would never be human again. That was something he had to choice but to accept. He just wished he could see his friends again. A thought crossed his mind, thinking back on the night he was turned. "What happens now? I mean, you pretty much just plucked me off the earth. Is everyone going to think I'm dead now or missing or kidnapped, what about that?"

"Usually, we make it look like the person was murdered, the newborn vampire fakes their death. The killer never get's found, obviously, but the loved ones get some form of closure and we can move on without drawing suspicion.'

"That sounds like a terrible idea. I don't want to fake my own death."

"Well we can't have them come looking for you."

"Then think of something else!" Austin insisted. "Make it look like I ran away to India or something."

"Hmm, I heard that place is beautiful this time of year." Dante said thoughtfully.

Austin rolled his eyes at him. "I wouldn't know."

"But no."

"What?"

"A runaway is out of the question. They'll still be looking for you."

"Then what do you suggest?" Austin said in a frustrated huff.

Dante shrugged. "Suicide?"

Austin scrunched his face up in disgust, appalled. "No!"

"We could make it look like you od'ed?" Dante suggested. Isn't that how all the celebrities are kicking it these days?"

"What, NO! I don't even do drugs!" Austin said, revolted by the idea.

"Well, I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"How about something that doesn't involve death?"

"We have to pick something that guarantees that they won't come looking for you." Dante said.

"Or we could just not mess with this at all and let it blow over." Austin suggest.

"In other cases, that would work, but you're too popular. They won't stop searching for you."

"What if I left a letter, saying something like I needed a break from everything so I took off. I'd do the whole "I'm sorry but I'm safe and please don't come looking for me" bullshit. I could stick it on my front door or something."

"Do you honestly think that would work?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't want to be dead."

"You are dead." Dante stated.

The blonde's face darkened. "I know." He whispered.

"You just don't want them to think you're dead, do you?"

"No. Can we just leave it alone for now?" Austin pleaded.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You're going to make them be worried sick."

"They're going to get hurt either way. At least like this, they have hope." Austin said.

"Sometimes having hope is the worst thing you can have." Dante informed.

"Yeah, but devastation hurts a whole lot more." Austin argued back.

"Alright," Dante started as he got up from his seat. "We'll do it your way for now, but don't expect this to be permanent. You'll have to make a decision sometime." He stood next to Austin's chair. "They may get hope, but then you'll suffer knowing that they wont move on."

"Hope is better than heartbreak."

"The heartbreak is inevitable. A broken heart can be healed. Hope is is no healing and there is no moving on."

* * *

There you have it, chapter two. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
